


Ceaseless

by wordsss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, my piece for the tanaka zine, noya is an old soul who follows tanaka's soul around, re-incarnation au, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsss/pseuds/wordsss
Summary: They've been together for so many lifetimes that at this point Noya's lost count. But for every time he learned and relearned this soul it never lost it's lure // my piece for the tanakazine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yohooooo! tanaka ryuunosuke is a gift to the world and i love him very much. also you should totally check out the tanaka zine if u havent already! here's a link: [click](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByGjf4vQNY2jcEEwV3AtZFJvcDg/view)

 

_ i. warm: in the world of dragons and demons and knights, hours before they kidnapped a princess. _

  
  


Noya always thought Ryuu was made of fire. Not the kind that hurt, though. He was more like the flames that sat in the hearth. He warmed and radiated a sense of protection like nothing else. In this life, Ryuu flaunts his fiery spirit. After all, what's a dragon without its fire?

 

“Say, do you think witches get lonely?” Ryuu asks. He spreads both his wings at once before folding them up again, stretching. It's been awhile since he's last fully transformed. 

 

“I think they do. Why would do you ask?”

 

Ryuu pushes his wings back out again. Noya can’t help but admire them; their strength, their sturdiness, their  _ power _ . “Well, Kiyoko-san doesn't have a companion. So I was thinking if she gets lonely or not.”

 

“Mhmm. I don’t know. What makes you ask?” Noya questions, already knowing the answer. “Did she say anything?”

 

“Nahh. I was just wondering.” He says. He pulls his wings back once more before letting them disappear. “I was very lonely before you came, you know. I’ve never been alone but there was always an empty spot right here.” He touches his chest. “You filled that up for me. I was wondering if Kiyoko-san needs someone too. I mean she has you and me. But two demons can’t really be true companions.”

 

Noya knows his soul. He’s known it for a hundred lifetimes. But he’s always taken aback by its warmth, always floored. “You’re right, Ryuu. What do you think we should do?”

 

Ryuu smiles, white teeth flashing mischief and mirth. “So let’s fetch her a companion. I heard the princess in the neighbouring country has the loveliest gold hair.”

* * *

  
  


_ ii. loving: in a classroom, before confessing to a senior. _

 

Ryuu’s cheeks are red, as are her ears. Noya can’t help but grin. Whatever world they meet in, she always carries her her quirks. 

 

“I really don’t if it’s a good idea, Yuu-chan.” She says, fiddling with her thumbs. “I’m not sure if senpai ever looked at me that way.”

 

Their souls always find its way to one another’s but they don’t fall in love in every lifetime. Ryuu draws so many towards him, it’s only fair that those souls get him in some lives. That is okay.  

 

“What are you talking about!?!?” Noya exclaims. Their classmates glare at them. But none of the girls pay them any mind. They’ve always been loud and always been chastised for it. _Girls shouldn’t be that loud_ , their class president told them, _It’s unbecoming_ _Keep it up and you’ll never get a boyfriend_. Ryuu, much less Noya, did more than roll their eyes at her They grew used to the annoyed glares. “Even if he doesn’t think that way, the letter is definitely going to make him consider!”

 

“Yeah!!!” Ryuu gasped back. “You’re totally right!!”

 

“Hell yeah, I am!!!” Noya jumps to her feet.

 

“Yuu-chan!!! What would I ever do without you!!”

 

“Ryuu!! I love you, girl.”

 

“Not like I love you!!”

 

“Yeah! I love you more!”

 

“No way!! I love you most!!”

 

“Ryuu!!!!”

 

“Yuu-chan!!!”

 

Noya leapt into the taller girl’s arms and she spun them round and round and round until they crash into the desk. The class president rushes over, despite her lectures she really does mean well, to help them up. They are laughing too hard to hear the other girls sneer or the boys’ vulgar comments.

 

(Once, a boy had made a comment about Noya’s panty a little too loud. Ryuu had heard him. She fought the boy. That fight didn’t end well. Ryuu got a nasty black eye and suspended for a week. But the boy left the fight with a broken nose and a healthy respect for women.)

 

Later, when they’ve picked themselves up, Noya looked Ryuu in the eye. “If Senpai rejects you. It’s his loss anyway. You’re the most loving person I know. Only an idiot would pass up on a chance of being someone you love.”

 

* * *

  
  


_ iii.  brave: as soldiers, before they go their separate ways _

 

They will go their separate ways when the sunrises and they will not meet again. This lifetime is cruel like that. Noya prays for the next one to be kinder.

Ryuu grips his shirt until his knuckles went white. “Stay safe, okay?” He said, his voice raspy and broken. 

 

Noya can’t do anything but pull him closer. “I’m sorry, I-”

 

“Don’t be.” he says. “You’re doing the right thing. You’re Karasuno’s guardian deity. You have to go. Just please stay safe.”

 

Noya lets out a panied laughter. _ Stay safe? _ He’s the one being pulled out of this hellhole. Ryuu is the one staying in the field, in the frontlines. “Ryuu, please...won’t you  please, come with me?”

 

“You know I can’t.’

 

“Then let’s run! There’s no point in staying here. We can’t win this war! There’ no saving--”

 

“There is.” Ryuu pulls away just enough to meets Noya’s eyes. “Don’t say that, Yuu. You know there’s still hope.”

 

“Ryuu, you don’t seriously believe that…”

 

“I do!” He said, “I do believe. I believe in you. I believe in us. We’re going to win this damned war. We’re going to make it out of here and live a long peaceful boring life by some lake.” He hold up his shaking hands. “It’s not that I’m not afraid. Because I am. I am so so scared, Yuu. But I know you will be there behind me. Daichi-san and the others will be by my side and we’re going to make it.” Noya kisses him then, soft and sweet and gentle.

 

Noya’s soul has been following Ryuu’s for a lifetime and he will follow it for the lifetimes to come.

* * *

 

_ iv. strong: in front of a court, five minutes before their game begins _

 

“Nervous?”  Ryuu throws one arm across Kageyama's shoulder and the other on Tsukishima’s, somewhat forcing his way into the circle of of the first years. Noya can see the tension in the air go down. Even Tsukishima is a bit more relaxed even as he tries to throw Ryu’s arm off. 

 

“Tanaka-san!” Hinata exclaims. “We finally get play against Kenma’s team in an official match!!!” 

 

“Idiot!” Kageyama hits his eah. “Don’t get too excited you’re still a crap player.”

 

Noya chooses to pop up next to him right then. “Don’t be such a wet blanket Kageyama! Shoyou doesn’t suck half as bad as he used to!” He grins at Hinata and the younger boy grins back, satisfied with the littlest of praise. 

 

Yamaguchi lets out a shaky laugh, “I’m a bit nervous, to be honest.” The freckled boy admits. “Nekoma is….strong.”

 

“Yeah. They are.” Ryuu just laughs. He puts a little more strength in his arms forcing both Kageyama and Tsukishima to bend down and bring their heads closer as if for group huddle. Hinata and Yamaguchi are quick to lean in and he follows suit. Ryuu looks them each in the eye and grins like he has a secret.

 

“But we are  _ stronger _ .”

 

* * *

  
  


_ v. reliable: in a coffee shop, after the sunset. _

  
  


“So you find this soul in every lifetime but they never remember you?!?!” Ryuu says, eyes wide in disbelief. “How is that fair?!?”

 

“I know right!” Noya slams his hand into the table between them. “They never remember a thing!!”

 

“Honestly.” Ryuu sighs. “Do you have to find them in every life though? Why don’t you just find another soul? One that can remember you. One that doesn’t have to re-learn you everytime.”

 

“In some lives, I wish I could. But their soul is too warm, too strong, too kind. I keep coming back to them and i realized even though we don’t fall in love in every life. Even though we don’t spend every life together. There is nobody else like them. And….”

 

Ryuu leans forward in his chair. “And…”

 

“And...I don’t even seek them out in every lifetime.”

 

“You don’t?!” Ryuu blurts out. “I mean, good for you, dude! You don’t need no soul to follow around. But..why don’t you? I mean you’re not inclined to or anything but still…”

 

Noya grins. “Well, I can always rely on them to find me in every lifetime.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come yell at me](http://fableddrabble.tumblr.com/)


End file.
